Described herein is a method for operating a virtual reality system, and a virtual reality system.
A virtual reality system can be used to present a virtual reality, with the presentation and simultaneous perception of the reality in terms of its physical properties in interactive virtual surroundings that are generated by computer in real-time usually being referred to as virtual reality.
Virtual reality systems may have a virtual reality headset for displaying virtual surroundings. A virtual reality headset is a specific form of a so-called head-mounted display, which is a visual output device that is worn on the head. It presents images on a screen that is close to the eye or projects the images directly onto the retina. Here, a virtual reality headset has sensors for capturing the movement of the head as well. Hence, the display of calculated graphics can be adapted to the movements of a wearer of the virtual reality headset. As a result of the proximity to the body, the displayed screen areas of head-mounted displays appear substantially larger than the freestanding screens and, in an extreme case, even cover the entire field of view of the user. Since respective displays of virtual reality headsets follow all head movements of the wearer as a result of being held on the head, the wearer has the impression of moving directly in a visual landscape produced by a computer.
By way of example, a virtual reality headset can be used to display various virtual vehicle models. The realistic presentation of virtual objects, such as virtual motor vehicles, for example, presents a particular challenge.